Sealily
by The Ones Who Waited
Summary: Theon had to make the first move, he knew, but Robb would be there when Theon stopped running. *Slightly one-sided Robb/Theon*


_**Sealily**_

**OK, here's another Robb/Theon fic, but a song fic. Kind of. The lyrics didn't really follow exactly, so only some of them are added.**

**Inspired by "Tigerlily" by _La Roux_**

**I hope you enjoy?**

* * *

><p>Robb had taken to following Theon to the whorehouse at night. Not out of any perverted reason, but more to make sure he came back safe and unharmed.<p>

There were some creeps, criminals, out there, who would kill Theon for the money in his pocket and take it straight the the whorehouse or the bar.

So Robb followed Theon, and made sure he was safe, and took care of any of those creeps who got ideas in their head. (Theon was a very pretty boy, Robb was sure they noticed.)

Greyjoy never saw, of course. He was usually too drunk, and when he wasn't, Robb took care to hide himself well. He didn't trust himself to act cool when Theon had just spent the night with another whore who didn't love him.

* * *

><p><em>Come out Tigerlily <em>

_You're caressing me _

_I'll take you up _

_I'll turn you on _

_I'll take your apathy _

_I wouldn't lie to you Blossom _

_Won't you let it go _

_I'm gonna give you all you want _

_And don't you know_

* * *

><p>Sometimes, Robb thought Theon could see, could <em>see<em> the dreams Robb had just woken from.

Sometimes, even, he imagined he could see that Theon had woken from the same dreams.

(He liked to delude himself that that was the reason Theon was always drunk at the whorehouse: but he knew he couldn't draw conclusions from so few facts.)

Dammit, that man. That Theon Greyjoy. When he first joined their family, Robb was pleasantly surprised. He had always wanted a brother.

But then he had actual brothers, and Theon became a friend (albeit a strange one).

And though no one really accepted him, everything about him was fine with Robb.

He knew people called Theon uncaring, apathetic, without honor, but they didn't want to see past all of that. They couldn't tell that those were just the shields Theon put up.

Only Robb could see that: he was the only one allowed in, the only one who knew the real Theon.

* * *

><p><em>That you <em>

_I know you better than this _

_I could be here when you call _

_I'll make you top of the list _

_And in the crush of the dark _

_I'll be your light in the mist _

_I can see you burning with desire _

_For a kiss _

_Psychobabble all upon your lips_

* * *

><p>Theon had let his shields down so much, once, that they were gone completely. And so Robb knew something no one else knew, a secret Theon himself barely knew.<p>

They used to share a room, the two boys. And once, as Robb was on the brink of sleep, Theon sighed his name. Robb froze, but that was all. A sigh, and some mumbling that, even then, made Robb blush to hear.

Robb knew, now, that he should have seized his chance, kissed the boy senseless, but his honor stopped him. He would wait until the next night, when Theon was not asleep, and confront him, let him know the relief Robb felt.

But, the next night, Theon got his own room.

So now, when Robb watched over him, stumbling to the whorehouse, he pretended not to listen to Theon's mutterings. He pretended that each "Robb" didn't send a sliver of ice though his heart, he told himself that sometimes his eyes left Theon's lips.

* * *

><p><em>They can sell it all they want <em>

_But you cannot agree _

_I don't like the taste _

_Of their morality _

_You'll find your bread and your butter _

_Where you fake it _

_And put your face in the gutter _

_Of a snake pit_

* * *

><p>Theon knew Robb didn't like his visits, how he spent his money, but his behavior never changed.<p>

Before he began to follow Theon, before he watched over him, Robb had been plagued with the fear that Theon would be attacked, killed, and he would be the only one who cared.

* * *

><p><em>But our communication <em>

_Is telepathy _

_What you give is what you get _

_Out of us naturally _

_And we can wait til the shadow grows long _

_And turn the page of a story _

_That has long since found a home_

* * *

><p>Robb was the closest to Theon in his household. They were more than brothers, more than friends.<p>

They never had to use words, not anymore. Glances and nudges sufficed.

And Robb knew, it was achingly obvious, that he and Theon felt the same. It was there in the early morning grunts and the drowsy glances.

But Robb only found his courage at night, and the night was the only chance Theon had to run from his thoughts.

Theon had to make the first move, as much as it pained Robb to realize. Theon had so little honor in Winterfell already, and Robb wasn't, couldn't, take what little he had from him.

He wasn't going to take advantage of him, when Theon was dizzyingly drunk and calling out for Robb. It would kill him, both of them.

* * *

><p><em>Have you ever felt <em>

_Like you're being followed? _

_Or watched the ones that held your stare? _

_Turned around to see who's behind you _

_To find there's no one there? _

_Lurking in the dark _

_There's someone who breathes you night and day _

_There's a friend who wants so much more _

_And if they can't have you _

_They'll never let you walk away_

* * *

><p>At times, random intervals, really, Theon spun around and almost saw Robb. He glared at him during the day, which everyone considered normal, but Robb could feel his eyes studying him, watching.<p>

And that was OK. Because Robb watched Theon, too. All the time. He found himself panicking if he couldn't get the other man in his sight, within reaching distance.

And it shamed him to admit (he still prayed to the gods for forgiveness), but Robb was the one who had sent Ros away.

He though, that without his favorite whore, Theon would stop running. He would be forced to examine his feeling, claim his honor with Robb.

* * *

><p><em>That you <em>

_I know you better than this _

_I could be here when you call _

_I'll make you top of the list _

_And in the crush of the dark _

_I'll be your light in the mist _

_I can see you burning with desire _

_For a kiss _

_Psychobabble all upon your lips_

* * *

><p>He hadn't, of course. Somehow, Robb didn't believe that it would have worked.<p>

But he was a lord, wasn't he? And what use was all that money if he couldn't use it to send away every whore in the North, if need be?

He would be there when Theon stopped running, when he fell prey to his true desires, his true yearning that no whore could satiate.

Meanwhile, though, until that day, all Robb could do was watch over him, keep his pretty Greyjoy safe, and control himself whenever Theon muttered his name in the night, heading toward the whores he didn't love


End file.
